


A Step Forward into the Unknown

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble (Birmingham Rules), F/F, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: "Clint has been telling me," Diana says, "that he thinks bringing me here to meet his family is the closest thing you have to taking me home and introducing me to your parents."





	A Step Forward into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



"Clint has been telling me," Diana says, "that he thinks bringing me here to meet his family is the closest thing you have to taking me home and introducing me to your parents."

Natasha looks out at the farmyard and says nothing.

"I think mostly he was trying to discover if _I_ have parents."

Natasha turns. "Do you? You've never said."

Now it's Diana who says nothing for a long moment, and then with an apparent change of subject, "I'm going sailing on the Mediterranean next month. An attempt to revisit my childhood. Would you like to come with me?"


End file.
